


Universidad de medimagia

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dralbus, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un one-shot dentro del universo de "Pequeña Serpiente"<br/>Si no has leído ese fic, entonces no vas a entender nada ^_^<br/>"Albus comienza la universidad y no sabe como decirle a sus compañeros que el padre de su mejor amigo es también su pareja"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universidad de medimagia

 

El primer día de clase ha llegado a su fin y Albus se siente muy cansado, la noche anterior no pudo dormir por culpa de los nervios y esta mañana ha madrugado bastante. Y encima, tiene que añadir el hecho de que todas sus clases de hoy son de presentaciones e instrucciones, algo que le ha embotado la cabeza más que si hubiesen comenzado con una dura clase de matemáticas.

Si tiene que decir algo bueno sobre este primer contacto con la universidad de medimagia es sin duda los chicos que ha conocido. Son simpáticos, abiertos y desde el primer descanso se han acercado a hablar con él sin problemas. Aun charla con ellos mientras sale fuera del edificio donde ha tomado sus clases de hoy.

Camina y ríe, comparando opiniones, expresando lo que cada uno piensa sobre los profesores que han conocido. Algunos han oído rumores o leyendas de amigos o familiares que ya han cursado sus clases en aquella universidad.

Van tan distraído e inmerso en la conversación que uno de los chicos tiene que avisarle de que al parecer alguien está intentando llamar su atención.

—¿Alguno de vosotros conoce a ese chico? Parece saludarnos.

Albus se gira entonces y ve a un afanado Scorpius agitando la mano vigorosamente.

—Sí, es mi mejor amigo —aclara Albus devolviéndole el saludo.

El rubio se acerca a ellos jadeando por la carrera y le da una palmada a Albus en la espalda.

—Él es Scorpius Malfoy; ellos son: Derek, Adrien y…

—Marcus —añade el último.

Todos saludan a Scorpius y le dan la mano sonrientes.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —le pregunta el moreno extrañado— la escuela de finanzas está algo lejos.

—Ya, pero he venido porque mi…

—Chicos —grita entonces Derek interrumpiendo— mirad eso, ¡es increíble!

Todos se giran a observar un coche oscuro muy rápido que acaba de pasar. Es un deportivo bastante llamativo, brillante, bajo y que hace un ruido bastante atronador.

—Mi padre —continua Scorpius poniendo los ojos en blanco— me dijo que pasaría a recogerte y por eso he venido.

—A mi no me dijo nada —responde Albus un poco cohibido.

El coche se para justo en la calzada frente al campus y Draco baja con su túnica oscura doblada pulcramente sobre su brazo, en mangas de camisa y con sus acostumbradas gafas de sol oscuras.

—Hola, papá —saluda primero Scorpius dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

 —Hola a todos —dice este en respuesta.

Los chicos saludan casi sin mirarlo, fascinados con el coche, el que se encargan de observar de cerca y mirar de todos los ángulos.

Draco le echa un brazo a su hijo por los hombros.

—Vamos chicos —se dirige a Albus también— celebremos el primer día de clases.

—¿Yo también? —pregunta algo vergonzoso.

El rubio entonces arruga el entrecejo extrañado ante tal pregunta.

—Pues claro —responde.

Los tres se despiden de los nuevos amigos de Albus, que lo miran como si le hubiese tocado la lotería y algo abochornado se sube al coche junto a Scorpius y Draco.

—¿Qué tal el primer día, chicos? —pregunta el mayor en cuanto arranca.

—Muy bien —contesta primero Scorpius bastante entusiasmado— sé que me quejé durante días, pero las clases de verano realmente me servirán, he visto el nivel que hay y no me arrepiento en absoluto de haberlas tomado.

Albus observa como Draco pone una mano a Scorp sobre la pierna y le aprieta con cariño, también como ambos se sonríen y hablan. Y eso le hace recordar que su padre aun no le ha llamado y su madre… ni siquiera le habla desde que se ha enterado de lo de Draco. Por un lado puede comprenderlo, pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Además sabe que sus padres han discutido mucho por el asunto y eso no le hace sentir mejor.

—¿Y a ti? —pregunta Draco por segunda vez— ¿Albus, estás bien?

—Sí —se apresura a contestar—, solo pensaba en varias cosas que me han mencionado que debo comprar para las clases.

—Ahora nos pasamos por donde necesites y te las compro.

—Tengo dinero, Draco, no hace falta —aclara acostumbrado a que Draco siempre quiera surtirle de todo lo que pueda—; pero me harías un gran favor si me acercas a comprarlas.

Este le sonríe y le guiña un ojo a través del espejo retrovisor.

* * *

 

Después de una semana, Harry ha incumplido su promesa de ayudar a Albus con la mudanza al campus. Ya estaba resignado a que su padre no aprobaba a su “nuevo amigo” como lo han calificado en casa, sin replicas. Pero ni entonces pensó que le dejaría de lado de aquella forma. Al fin y al cabo estuvo yendo un mes a la academia de aurores cuando James ingresó.

Así que después de varios rechazos, por fin accede a la ayuda de Draco, quien ha dejado aparcado su coche fuera y lo está ayudando a meter todas las cajas que trae de casa dentro de su habitación. Que no es que sea la gran cosa, solo una pequeña salita con un sofá, una cocina diminuta, la habitación y el baño. Pero por primera vez es exclusivamente suya y eso le emociona.

Después de agrandar todo lo que hay en las cajas y abrirlas, comienzan a colocarlas donde convienen.

Cuando llevan aproximadamente una hora ordenando, alguien llama a la puerta.

—¿Albus Potter? —pregunta un chico unos años mayor—. Fuera hay un auror preguntando por ti.

Albus se extraña y se asoma al pasillo para encontrarse con su padre discutiendo con otra persona.

—Lo siento, es mi padre —le aclara al chico intentando no darle importancia.

—Aun así debe traer un pase de visita si desea ingresar al ala de habitaciones.

Harry entra a la sala minutos después y besa a su hijo.

—Lo siento, cariño, he estado bastante ocupado, cuando tu madre me dijo que te habías pasado por casa a retirar tus cosas…

No continua, porque en ese momento Draco sale del baño y lo observa con detenimiento.

—Potter —lo saluda.

—Malfoy… ¿Qué hace él aquí? —pregunta dirigiéndose a su hijo.

—Ayudándolo a mudarse, ya que nadie parecía decidido a hacerlo —le acusa el rubio.

—Ya, pues yo voy a hacerlo, puedes marcharte.

—No va a ir a ningún sitio, papá. Draco lleva días insistiéndome en ayudarme y le he dicho que no porque creía que tu lo harías, pero en algún momento necesitaba mis cosas aquí y decidí no esperar más. Él fue quien trajo todas las cajas.

Draco sonríe presuntuoso ante las palabras de Albus, mientras, observa el rostro de Potter ruborizarse por completo.

—Bueno, dije que lo haría y aquí estoy.

Albus suspira largamente, y sin decir una palabra más, sigue colocando cosas en los estantes.

Harry entiende que si quiere quedarse debe ayudar sin rechistar sobre la presencia de Draco allí, así que sin abrir la boca comienza a sacar cosas de las cajas.

Alguien fuera vuelve a llamar a Albus al parecer para algo sobre su registro y este abandona la habitación durante unos minutos. Lo que Harry aprovecha para seguir con su linchamiento personal hacia Draco.

—Dime, Malfoy, ¿Cómo es que yo, siendo auror y padre de un alumno, he tenido tanta dificultad para entrar mientras que tú estás aquí sin problemas?

—Quizás porque yo sí pedí un pase de visitas —dice algo molesto pero intentando no perder la paciencia, al fin y al cabo, ya no es Harry Potter para él, se dice, si no el padre de Albus y tiene que pensar en eso siempre que le viene a la mente una buena maldición.

—¿Sí? ¿y que pusiste en él? ¿Qué te acostabas con uno de los niños de primer año?

Draco resopla dándose mentalmente más paciencia.

—Lo primero es que yo no me acuesto con ningún niño. Y te pido el favor de que dejes de utilizar esa expresión, Potter. Además, al menos yo cumplo mis promesas, deberías estar agradecido de que alguien haya traído por fin las cosas de tu hijo.

—Yo habría venido antes si no fuera porque desde que esta tontería vuestra comenzó, mi casa se ha convertido en una batalla campal entre los “a favor” y los “en contra”.

—Qué fácil, echémosle la culpa a Malfoy de que se te olvidase que tienes hijos, Potter. No debiste prometer nada en primer lugar. Además, ya no nos hace falta tu ayuda.

—A mí jamás se me olvidaría nada referente a mis hijos. Y que sepas que me da igual lo que haya entre vosotros, seguiré viniendo aquí porque dentro de unos meses te aburrirás y tendré que ser yo quien venga a recoger los pedazos rotos. Así que tienes que aguantarme, Malfoy, te guste o no.

—No seré yo quien te aleje de él, lo haces muy bien tu solo. Y está ahí mientras quieras, no tendrás nada que recoger.

—Eso ya lo veremos —replica por enésima vez.

—Pues ya veremos.

Ambos callan en seguida en cuanto sienten la puerta abrirse. Siguen colocando cosas como si aquella conversación jamás hubiese ocurrido. Como todas las anteriores que han acabado de la misma forma.

* * *

 

Más tarde aquella noche, cuando por fin han terminado, Harry se despide de ambos y se va a casa bastante fastidiado por tener que dejarlos solos.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunta Albus en cuanto su padre cruza el umbral de la puerta.

—¿De que hablas?

—Sé que te dijo algo cuando me fui, estabais muy tensos cuando entré. Más de lo normal.

—¿Y porqué piensas que fue él? A lo mejor fui yo quien le recriminó que te haya dejado toda la semana sin siquiera un pijama.

—Jamás le dirías algo como eso —le dice mientras se acerca a él en el sofá y se sienta sobre sus piernas— sé que lo odias, pero también noto como intentas que te acepte.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué Potter me acepte? Te has vuelto loco —resopla empujando ligeramente a Albus para poder levantarse.

Pero este, en vez de hacerlo, se inclina más hacia delante y lo besa con lentitud.

—Sé que te haces el duro, pero solo es una fachada.

Draco atrapa su boca entre sus labios y continua el beso mientras sus manos se van hacia la cintura de Albus.

—Si haces eso no podré detenerme —le susurra sobre sus labios.

—Quédate —le pide quedamente.

—Sabes que no puedo, vente a casa —suplica mientras lo atrae hacia él.

—Si empiezo el curso así, sabes que no dormiré ni un solo día en esa cama —dice señalando la habitación.

—Aun no entiendo por qué insististe en venir aquí…

Para que Albus pueda contestar, esta vez Draco besa su cuello.

—Porque las cosas en casa están demasiado tensas, ya lo sabes.

—Te tendrías que haber venido a Malfoy manor.

—Sí, claro —reclama Albus apartándose— como que mi padre me iba a dejar.

Draco se talla las sienes. Es esa frase, esa maldita frase, la que lo trae de cabeza. “Mi padre no me deja” “mi madre me ha dicho que no”. Ahora es tarde, pero debe hacerse una nota mental para en el futuro, mantenerse alejado de hombres menores de treinta.

—Bien, entonces yo me voy ya —añade ahora sí, empujando a Albus para dejarlo sentado en el sofá.

—¿Y piensas dejarme así? —pregunta este señalando el pantalón donde su erección se aprieta claramente.

El rubio se muerde el labio. Fuerza de voluntad, se dice. Debe tener fuerza de voluntad.

—Tengo que irme —repite como un mantra.

Albus se encoje de hombros y se dirige al baño.

—Tendré que darme una ducha bien fría entonces.

Se mete dentro y sin cerrar la puerta, se desprende de la camiseta y los pantalones.

“Maldito crío insolente” piensa Draco para sus adentro, “a la mierda la fuerza de voluntad”.

Echa un hechizo silenciador y entra detrás de Albus al baño. Después de deshacerse de su ropa también, ambos se dan un largo y relajante baño.

* * *

 

Al parecer, ese desplante de Draco ha herido su orgullo de padre más que las peleas anteriores, por lo que a partir de entonces, Harry comienza a aparecer bastante a menudo por allí. Y no es que Albus realmente esté molesto, pero con las clases, las prácticas que comenzarán el semestre siguiente y dividir su tiempo entre Scorpius, Draco y su padre, tiene serias dudas de cuando podrá ponerse a estudiar en serio.

Por suerte para él, no todos vienen a verlos cada día, ya que cada uno tiene su trabajo, pero cuando lo hacen reclamando su porción de atención, se siente un poco abrumado.

Además, cada vez que Draco se presenta en el campus para almorzar, Scorpius aparece también. Cosa que lejos de incomodarle, le viene estupendamente, ya que, aunque han pasado varios meses desde que está en la universidad, aun no le ha dicho a ninguno de sus compañeros la relación que mantiene con Draco. Lo habría hecho, pero después de las primeras apariciones, Draco se ha convertido en el “Señor Malfoy” o “el padre de Scorpius” y ahora se siente muy extraño al tener que comunicar que él tiene una relación con el adulto.

No es que se avergüence de Draco, sabe que tarde o temprano deberá hacerlo, pero piensa que mientras nadie saque el tema o pregunte, él no hablará de su vida privada.

* * *

Pronto comienzan a preparar los primeros exámenes así que el ambiente en clase es bastante agitado. Además, no solo es eso, Scorpius ya ha aparecido en varias ocasiones en su habitación con claros síntomas de estrés e intentando que Albus le ayude con algunas cuentas que para él son como leer chino.

La noche anterior lo mandó a su residencia con una poción para dormir, ya que de seguir así habría entrado shock, y sobre todo, acabaría volviéndole loco a él.

Por eso le extraña ver a Draco apoyado en otro de sus deportivos, uno que no había visto nunca, esperándolo fuera del edificio de la universidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Scorpius no ha venido hoy —dice disimulando un poco ante sus amigos, ya que vuelven todos juntos desde la biblioteca de estudiar.

—Ya lo sé, también sé que fue a molestarte anoche, me llamó por red flu con algunas preguntas. Debería tranquilizarse o le dará un ataque de nervios.

—Es cierto, le di una poción para dormir.

—Bien hecho, ¿nos vamos? —le pregunta abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

Albus mira hacia atrás un instante, para ver como sus compañeros le observan expectante y se pregunta que hacer. Suspira y finalmente se mete en el coche, pensando que ya va siendo hora de que les diga a los demás la verdad.

—Te estuve llamando anoche —dice Draco interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras van por la carretera —. Me lo cogió tu hermano.

—Ya, me dejé el móvil en casa, la verdad es que no anda muy bien y sabes que no soy muy amigo de los teléfonos.

—Deberías ver lo que hace el de Scorpius, el otro día me enseñó un montón de cosas. No sabía que los teléfonos muggles pudiesen hacer tanto.

—Bueno, Draco, es que eso no es solo un teléfono, es más bien como un pequeño ordenador, y la verdad es que está bastante bien. Hace un par de noches cuando vino a mi habitación a dormir estuvimos viendo videos hasta tarde.

Draco desvía la mirada de la carretera un segundo para sonreírle. Adora que Scorpius y Albus se puedan llevar tan bien.

—¿Comemos en el italiano? —pregunta a sabiendas de la respuesta.

—Sabes que jamás me negaría a eso.

* * *

 

El último examen de Albus ya está aquí, está en proceso y Draco sabe en propia carne que ha estado demasiado nervioso. Le ha gritado en dos ocasiones, le ha echado de su propio despacho mientras estudiaba una vez e incluso lo ha dejado a medias mientras lo hacían porque había dado con el resultado de un ejercicio que no le salía.

Ahora, Scorpius y él están fuera del edificio esperándolo desde hace un buen rato. Mira el reloj de vez en cuando porque sabe que dentro de media hora tiene que estar en una reunión y que no tendrá tiempo de acompañarlos a comer.

A los diez, Harry Potter aparece por allí y eso acaba de crispar sus nervios. Aunque, si ha habido momentos en los que ha pensado en irse porque llegaba tarde, este es uno bueno como cualquier otro, así se ahorrará de oír los sermones del que su hijo ha nombrado como _el suegro que vivió_ (para amargarlo).

A falta de quince minutos para esa reunión y después de esperar unos minutos de rigor para que Potter no pensase que estaba huyendo como un cobarde, decide despedirse.

—Bueno, yo me voy, tengo reunión en diez minutos. Scorpius —se dirige a su hijo— coge el coche, llévate a Albus a almorzar; y asegúrate que coma —le advierte— esta mañana no ha desayunado nada por los nervios y ahora saldrá peor aun.

—¿Y como sabes que no ha desayunado? —pregunta Harry acusador— ¿acaso has dormido en la residencia? Está prohibido.

Draco mira a Harry como si le estuviese perdonando la vida.

—Lo llamé esta mañana, Potter, para desearle suerte. Nada más.

Harry se calla y se ruboriza un poco. Por una vez tiene que meterse la lengua bien adentro y simplemente observa a Malfoy besar a su hijo en la cabeza, como ha visto hacerle al suyo en más de una ocasión, lo que hace que siga algo enervado.

Se despiden y ve a Draco aparecerse en los límites del campus. Se queda a solas con Scorpius y este le mira sonriente.

No habían hablado, y mucho menos estado a solas, desde el verano cuando pasó “todo” así que se limitan a esperar en silencio hasta que media hora después, Albus aparece a lo lejos con un amigo. Ambos vienen charlando bastante agitados.

Los muchachos se paran junto a ellos y Albus abraza a su padre y saluda a Scorpius.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —pregunta mientras mira al coche.

—Se ha tenido que ir.

Harry observa a su hijo fruncir el ceño contrariado.

Se despide del chico que lo acompaña, habla con Scorpius sobre un buen sitio a donde ir a comer y los tres suben al coche.

Terminan aparcando en un sitio en el que Harry no ha estado nunca.

Durante la comida no puede evitar mirar embobado a su hijo mientras habla sobre medimagia, sobre sus exámenes y lo que ha estudiado. Se siente orgulloso de él y tiene que reconocer que ha madurado demasiado desde que terminó el colegio. Scorpius parece seguirle el hilo por lo que supone que hablarán bastante a menudo, y eso le agrada. Aunque fuese el que metió a Draco Malfoy en su vida, no puede reprochárselo y admite que es muy buen chico y se queda muy tranquilo sabiendo que Albus está con él casi a diario.

Al terminar el almuerzo, le hacen el favor de acompañarlo a casa. En el trayecto, el móvil de Scorpius suena.

—Cógelo, Al. Apuesto a que te has dejado el tuyo en la residencia y es mi padre preguntando por ti.

Albus sonríe y coge el teléfono.

—Hola —dice en un tono risueño—. Sí, Draco. Sí, Draco —repite—. Porque se quedó sin batería y no tuve tiempo de ponerlo a cargar. Sé que te lo prometí, pero… —se queda durante unos momentos en silencio—. Bueno, no me des la charla ahora. Me ha salido muy bien, cayó esa parte que me ayudaste a preparar y la he bordado. No quiero parecer presuntuoso, pero creo que no bajaré del siete. Claro que he comido. Yo también. Luego cuando llegue a casa. Hasta luego.

Dicho eso cuelga y vuelve a dejar el teléfono en la bolsa de Scorpius.

—Albus —lo llama su padre, este se gira en el asiento para mirarlo—, dile a Malfoy de mi parte, que tienes padre. Y que preferiría que ese siguiese siendo mi papel.

Albus sonríe sin poder evitarlo y a Scorpius se le escapan unas carcajadas.

* * *

 

Por fin han acabado sus exámenes, así que Albus ya tiene de vuelta su amigo de siempre, con la misma vitalidad y sin ataques de nervios o insomnio.

A sus amigos les encanta tener al rubio entre ellos, es como uno más aunque sea el único que no estudia medimagia.

El viernes mientras salen de clases y esperan a Scorpius, frente a la cafetería como siempre, Marcus se acerca a preguntarle algo.

—Oye, Al, ¿Scorpius y tu…?

—¿Qué? —pregunta este sin imaginarse a que se refiere.

—Ya sabes… que si sois algo más que amigos…

—Oh, no que va. Es decir, jamás. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, somos como hermanos… además, a Scorpius no le gustan los chicos.

—Ah, bueno, no pasa nada, ¿sabes? Es solo curiosidad. Como os lleváis tan bien, dormís a veces juntos y tienes tanta confianza con su familia…

No sabe como ha ocurrido esta vez, pero siempre que intenta contarle a sus amigos lo suyo con Draco, sale algún tema de conversación que echa para atrás sus intentos. No lo hace a conciencia, pero después de escuchar ciertos comentarios, su vergüenza le impide decirlo.

Al fin llega Scorpius y se une a ellos, para su alivio.

* * *

 

Como de costumbre, al final del día, mientras se dirigen al final del campus, ven el coche de Draco aparcado y a este apoyado en el capó.

Nada más verlos, el rubio ensancha su sonrisa y los saluda a todos. Luego inmediatamente, da una vuelta al coche y saca un paquete de este que extiende hacia ellos.

—Te he traído algo —dice expectante.

—Guay —dice Scorpius adelantándose.

—No es para ti, avaricioso —de burla mientras le quita el paquete a su hijo de las manos—, es para Al.

—¿Para mi? —pregunta extrañado.

Draco vuelve a sonreír y le da el paquete, por un momento desearía que sus amigos no estuviesen allí o que el regalo no fuese nada comprometedor.

Cuando lo abre no sabe que decir, pero no es necesario ya que sus amigos lo hacen por él.

—¡Vaya, Al, qué pasada!

—Draco —reprocha Albus—, no tenías que comprarme algo como esto.

—No es un capricho —dice recordando que Albus ya le había regañado sobre comprarle cosas así— solo quiero que lo lleves encima por seguridad. Scorpius ya me ha dicho que a veces no sabe como poder localizarte.

Albus mira el teléfono de última generación entre sus manos, es mejor que el de Scorp, porque es algo más moderno. Traga y suspira casi a la vez, ¿como se supone que va a explicar esto?

Al día siguiente, de vuelta a clases, uno de sus amigos le hace la pregunta que ha estado esquivando desde la tarde anterior.

—¿Es que es tu cumpleaños y no nos has dicho nada?

—No, es que Draco…. El padre de Scorpius es así.

—Es lo que tienen los ricos —se incorpora Adrien a la conversación—. He oído hablar que los Malfoy son asquerosamente ricos, y bueno, ya has visto los coches que trae. Para nosotros ese teléfono es algo inalcanzable, pero supongo que para él no es nada del otro mundo. ¡Qué suerte tienes, Albus!

Este sonríe algo comprometido. Ya ha discutido con Draco sobre el maldito teléfono, el cual le ha costado casi mil libras, ¡mil libras! Su padre le da cuatrocientas para todo el mes, por el amor de Merlín.

* * *

 

Para cuando comienza el nuevo semestre, Albus ya ha decidido contarle a sus amigos, sí o sí la relación que tiene realmente con el padre de su amigo. Draco le ha preguntado y le ha mentido, porque sabe que él particularmente tiene miedo de ser rechazado por Albus en algún momento por el tema de la edad, así que ha sido incapaz de contarle la verdad.

Decide que lo hará durante el almuerzo, no lo demorará más, ya que si no, podría surgir algún otro motivo para no hacerlo y no puede permitirse más demoras.

Cuando termina la última clase del día, el profesor les pide que esperen para repartir los horarios de las prácticas que comenzaran a finales de semana. Todos se vuelven a sentar mientras los van nombrando y les dice qué departamento de San Mungo y durante qué horario, deben ir a las áreas delimitadas para sus lecciones prácticas.

—Adrien McDowell y Derek Schmit. Área número dos. Miércoles y viernes de diez a doce.

—¡Bien! —gritan ambos mientras chocan sus manos.

Albus desea que a él le toque hacerlas con Marcus, así los cuatro lo tendrán mejor para planear su tiempo libre.

—Marcus Denver y Alice Lavoisier. Lunes y jueves. Área cinco de ocho a diez.

Marcus y Albus se miran resignados.

Mientras ha ido nombrando a sus compañeros estos han ido abandonando el aula, por eso, los últimos en salir son ellos, porque aun no ha nombrado a Albus, que tiene a sus compañeros allí con él esperando.

—Potter, venga un momento.

Albus se acerca y los chicos se quedan oyendo y mirando porqué su amigo no ha sido asignado aun cuando todos lo han hecho ya.

—Usted no irá a San Mungo —Albus frunce el ceño—. Irá a la clínica privada San Sebastian, que está a unas dos manzanas de aquí. Es algo pequeña pero está preparada para albergar un par de alumnos.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no puedo ir con los demás, señor? —pregunta ofuscado.

—Al parecer, el administrador de esa clínica ha pedido expresamente que usted realizase allí sus prácticas.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? No conozco a nadie de ese sitio.

El profesor mira sus papeles y levanta uno de la carpeta que lleva en la mano.

—El señor Malfoy. Dice aquí que fue quién solicitó que el alumno Albus Severus Potter realizase allí sus prácticas. Las razones no me han sido comunicadas, pero supongo que el director las sabrá. Aunque me imagino que es usted quien debería saberlo. Quizá sus padres arreglaron esto de alguna forma y aun no se lo han comunicado.

Albus se siente enrojecer y sus compañeros le mandan miradas extrañas.

Maldito Draco. ¿Con que derecho hace eso? ¿Con que derecho habla con el director y le exige hacer sus prácticas en una de las millonésimas empresas que dirige?

—Ey, Albus —lo alcanza uno de los chicos minutos después, ya que prácticamente ha salido del aula corriendo—, que suerte —el moreno le mira alzando una ceja escéptico— es decir, irás a una clínica nueva y privada. Ojala mis padres me consiguieran algo así.

—Yo hubiese preferido ir con Marcus —se sincera.

—Ya, pero es una buena oportunidad, después de todo, seguro que te dejan hacer cosas más interesantes que a nosotros.

—Ya te vale —casi grita Adrien que viene corriendo— podrías habernos avisado de que no harías las practicas con nosotros.

—No lo sabía —responde molesto.

—Sí, claro, ¿me estás diciendo que ese hombre tomó una decisión sobre tus estudios sin consultarte? ¿Quién se tomaría ese atrevimiento?

—Déjalo ya, Adrien —increpa Derek—, lo que ocurre es que estás celoso.

—No, lo que no me parece es normal. Viene a recogerlo todos los días a clase, le regala ese teléfono carísimo y ahora esto, ¿se la chupas o qué?

Albus empuja a Adrien con fuerza y le hace caer de espaldas al césped.

—Te has pasado —dice Derek mientras se pone al lado de Albus.

Marcus se queda en medio, mirando a sus tres amigos, porque no cree que Albus haga eso que ha dicho Adrien, pero si que le parecen demasiado sospechosos todos esos favores.

Albus se aleja del brazo de Derek que le ha agarrado para que no vuelva a golpear a Marcus y se aleja de allí.

Le da mil vueltas a la cabeza, pensando que quizás si hubiese dicho desde el principio que estaba saliendo con Draco todo esto no habría pasado, también en que quizás eso hubiese sido peor. Pero lo que más le cabrea es lo que ha hecho este precisamente.

Llega a la residencia, deja sus cosas y corre a las afueras a parecerse.

Cuando llega a Malfoy manor su cabreo es impresionante. Golpea con fuerza la puerta y un elfo doméstico corre a abrirle con cara de asustado.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —pregunta con furia.

—El señor Malfoy está en su despacho.

Aparta a la pequeña criatura y se dirige allí sin cuartel.

Llama a la puerta, pero no espera a que respondan y abre de forma brusca.

Draco se sobresalta con el ruido y levanta la vista de los papeles de forma automática. Mira la cara de Albus y se pone de pie enseguida. Rodea el escritorio y se acerca a él, pero este le rechaza.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —pregunta realmente preocupado.

—Tú, eso me ha pasado, ¿con que derecho cambias mis planes de estudio?

—¿Es por lo de San Mungo? —Pregunta ahora mucho más relajado.

—Claro que sí, a no ser que le hayas pagado a alguien para que me regalen el título de medimagia y tampoco me lo hayas contado.

—Que dramático te pones a veces, Albus. No exageres, por el amor de Merlín; esa clínica es especialista en investigaciones sobre heridas producidas por hechizos, sabía que querías especializarte en eso y te busqué la que creía que te gustaría más. Te ahorrarás ver asquerosidades en San Mungo.

—Pero no lo entiendes, ¿Qué te crees que pensarán mis compañeros cuando vean que tengo esos privilegios?

—Albus —dice bastante serio— esto no es un concurso escolar de ortografía. Es tu carrera, tu futuro, y debería darte igual lo que piensen los demás. Qué demonios les importa si sales con alguien que tiene contactos. Lo único que van a sentir es envidia y tu debes sentirte orgulloso de ello. Como el buen slythterin que eres.

Tiene que callarse, porque Draco no sabe que todos desconocen ese dato. Así que traga lo que quiere decirle y asiente. El rubio lo abraza fuerte y le besa el pelo.

—Lo siento —dice quedamente.

—No, lo siento yo, no debí hacerlo sin preguntarte, lo desharé si quieres, pero no lo veo lógico. A veces me da miedo esa parte gryffindor que te dejó tu padre —Albus sonríe—. Pensé que te gustaría ir a ese lugar, por eso lo hice.

—Lo siento —repite—. Gracias Draco. Pero la próxima vez te agradecería que pudiésemos hablarlo y decidirlo entre los dos.

El rubio lo separa un momento y lo mira a los ojos durante unos segundos, después lo besa suavemente y Albus corresponde enseguida. Entonces, ambos se funden en un beso apasionado y tierno mientras se abrazan con intensidad.

—Draco tengo que irme —gruñe entre sus labios cuando siente las manos del rubio entrando por debajo de su camiseta.

—Vamos, quédate esta noche.

Albus lo mira y piensa que precisamente esa noche, no tiene ganas de volver a la residencia.

* * *

 

Marcus apenas le mira por pura vergüenza, Adrien por supuesto no le habla y Derek lo hace, pero cuando no está hablando ni con uno ni con otro.

Aunque no puede quejarse porque sabe que este último está haciendo malabares para que Adrien le pida perdón y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Le ha pedido a Scorpius que no venga, porque estarán toda la semana con clases por la mañana y prácticas en el hospital por la tarde, cosa que es cierta, pero realmente lo hace porque no quiere que se dé cuenta de lo que ha pasado con sus amigos. Tiene la sensación de que pronto pasará y todo volverá a la normalidad. Así que espera hasta ese momento para no tener que meter a Scorpius en esta pelea.

* * *

 

El viernes siguiente por la tarde, Draco lo lleva a un lugar especial, en parte por que por fin ha pasado su primera semana de prácticas (donde apenas se han visto) y en parte es una especie de disculpa por lo de cambiárselas sin su permiso. Como Draco sabe que no le hacen especial gracia los restaurantes elegantes y los sitios de etiqueta, lo lleva a uno bastante informal, y se siente contento hasta para pedir una copa.

Esto le hace olvidar todo lo que ha pasado esa semana con sus amigos y relajarse de verdad.

Lo pasan tan bien, que cuando quiere darse cuenta, esta contra la puerta de su habitación mientras Draco lo desnuda y lo besa con mucha efusividad.

—Llevo demasiados días sin tocarte, así que ve despacio Draco —dice bajito contra su oído—, o voy a batir mi record de rapidez.

—Yo también, pero estoy demasiado ansioso.

Y tanto que lo está, se dice.

No pueden esperar a llegar a la cama, por supuesto, y ahí mismo, lo desnuda, lo alza y Albus enreda sus piernas en su cintura.

Se besan durante un largo rato, restregando sus cuerpos y haciendo que la puerta dé ligeros golpes al mismo compás que ellos mismos.

Se nota la ansiedad, que llevan bastante sin estar el uno con el otro, se besan como si la vida les fuese en ellos, se devoran con ansia, se muerden y aprietan el uno contra el otro.

—Vamos, Draco, te necesito ya.

No se hace esperar, porque él también lo desea con todas sus ganas. Se baja los pantalones lo justo y necesario y lanza los hechizos de rigor. En menos de un minuto, lo está embistiendo con fuerza contra la puerta que se queja y cruje, aunque Draco no lo oye, lo único que escucha en esos momentos son los gemidos que Albus está dejando junto a su oído. También siente sus uñas en su espalda y sus talones en su costado.

—Por el amor del cielo, joder Albus.

—Sí —gime cuando la velocidad se vuelve algo inaguantable.

No puede aguantar más, la abstinencia que ha mantenido estos días provoca que en unas cuantas estocadas más, ambos resbalen por la puerta exhaustos y jadeantes.

Albus echa su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco y vuelve a respirar con normalidad.

—Eres un bestia —le dice Draco entre risas mientras le acaricia el pelo.

—¿Yo? Me has destrozado —recrimina, y le deja un pequeño beso en el cuello por el camino.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya estás cansado? —Albus le mira haciéndose el ofendido, se levanta y comienza a andar— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta preocupado.

—A darme una ducha —grita ya desde el pasillo— a ver si así descanso un poco. Eso, o puede que masturbe pensando en lo que acabamos de hacer.

Draco sonríe de lado. Ya conoce a Albus. Y eso es una clara invitación a que lo siga a la ducha y se lo haga una vez más.

Cuando terminan la ducha, ambos se sienten muy satisfechos y el efecto del poco alcohol que han ingerido ha desaparecido.

Se besan en la puerta del baño mientras siguen llevando tan solo una toalla.

—Albus, lo siento, pero el  tercero ya no… yo no tengo dieciocho años…

Este le saca la lengua y se ríe mientras sale a la habitación a por algo de ropa.

En el camino le parece oír como alguien golpea la puerta. Se para en medio del pasillo y vuelve a sonar.

Espera que no sea de nuevo el chico de al lado, la ultima vez que Draco vino, les llamó la atención por hacer demasiado ruido con la televisión… la televisión. Ni siquiera tiene una. Pero su padre ya le arregló el cabecero de la cama, el pobre, sin saber porque se lo había pedido.

Con la sonrisa al recordar eso, abre la puerta.

—Adrien tiene algo que decirte —dice de repente Derek saliendo de un lado y empujando al mencionado.

Los tres chicos de quedan de repente mirando hacia el frente sin decir nada. Y Albus es consciente entonces de que solo lleva puesta una toalla y su pelo chorrea agua por todo su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —dice Marcus— estás ocupado…

—No os preocupéis chicos, yo ya me voy —añade entonces Draco saliendo de la habitación mientras se seca el pelo con otra toalla.

Derek, Marcus y Adrien miran hacia el suelo, totalmente ruborizados, pero inmediatamente vuelven a dirigir su mirada a otro sitio, pues la ropa de Albus y alguna de Draco, aun sigue esparcida por el suelo.

—Chicos, yo…

—No hace falta que nos expliques nada —le interrumpe Adrien, el único que parece reaccionar.

Los tres se largan de allí rápidamente y dejan a Albus con la puerta en la mano.

—Ey, si tenías algún plan con tus amigos me lo podrías haber dicho y hubiésemos quedado mañana —dice Draco observando aun el hueco vacío.

Albus se gira y le sonríe, aunque su boca tiembla un poco. No se quiere ni imaginar lo que pueden estar pensando sus amigos en este momento, aunque se hace una idea bastante general.

* * *

 

La mañana del lunes, Albus va a clase atento a cualquier mirada de los chicos, pero ninguno parece decidido a dirigirle ni eso. Charlan entre ellos y lo excluyen muchísimo más que antes.

Piensa en como hablar con ellos sin estropear las cosas aunque se pregunta si a esas alturas es eso posible.

Se alegra porque en la siguiente hora estarán sentados por grupos y podrán hablar.

Cuando están sacando sus útiles para hacer unos ejercicios, el profesor se acerca a ellos para felicitarles por las prácticas se la semana anterior.

—Lo han hecho todos muy bien, enhorabuena —les dice mientras les da palmaditas en el hombro—. En especial tu, Albus. Tu tutor de prácticas no ha hecho más que alabarte. Parece que esta realmente contento contigo.

Adrien deja escapar un ronquido de risa y Albus le lanza una mirada asesina. Pero espera a que el profesor se vaya para soltar algo más.

—Vaya, Albus, debes chuparla realmente bien.

—Si vuelves a abrir la boca te arrepentirás —le amenaza Albus intentando no subir el volumen de su voz.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, que el señor Malfoy le pague a una banda para que me de una paliza?

—No me hace falta nadie para partirte la boca, Adrien.

La cosa no se queda ahí y cuando terminan las clases esa mañana, se ven fuera, en el jardín del campus y su pelea verbal continua. Y no solo de esa forma, finalmente, llegan a las varitas y Adrien sale de allí con una lengua demasiado grande para su boca.

Albus le ha advertido de una forma bastante explícita lo que pasará si vuelven a abrir la boca, por un momento pensó que Derek y Marcus también iban a intervenir, y cree que ellos también lo pensaron. Pero viendo la agilidad de Albus con la varita, seguro que se lo pensaron dos veces y al final terminaron yéndose de allí los tres con los rabos entre las piernas.

No puede decirse que esté contento, porque está claro que preferiría haber evitado todo este altercado. Pero por una vez, se siente bien consigo mismo al haber callado sus bocas. En el colegio escuchó más de una vez murmullos sobre él por ser el hijo de quien era. Que si tenía privilegios, que si no valía nada comparado con su padre, que si la gente lo tenía sobrestimado… siempre intentó no hacer caso a los rumores, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente. Nadie le hablaba así en mitad de una clase.

* * *

 

Aquella noche decide que comprará comida china. Le encanta. Es una cosa que le ha enseñado Draco. No hace falta viajar para que tu paladar pueda probar las delicias de todo el mundo. Tailandesa, india, china, mexicana y por supuesto, italiana, su favorita.

En eso va pensando cuando se para frente a la puerta para sacar las llaves de su habitación. Las tiene en la mano cinco segundos, pues inmediatamente se le caen al suelo.

La respiración se le para, las bolsas terminan en el suelo junto a las llaves. Acerca su mano a la puerta y toca lo que parece ser pintura, aunque no está seguro. Nada se queda en su mano, y se da cuenta que ha sido escrito con magia.

Saca su varita e intenta varios hechizos, ninguno funcionóa

Entró a la habitación, aun cuando su mano temblorosa le hizo fallar al meter la llave tres veces.

Ni con agua ni con ningún otro producto de limpieza que tiene en la habitación es capaz de sacar lo que habían pintado allí.

Vuelve salir y se queda durante unos cuantos minutos en silencio mirando la puerta de su habitación. Nervioso y totalmente paralizado, se apoya en la pared y se deja caer hacia abajo. No sabe que hacer.

Las lágrimas han comenzado a inundar sus ojos cuando una idea le viene a la mente.

Como le pasase minutos antes con la cerradura, le cuesta dos intentos marcar el número en su teléfono. Lo oye dar un par de tonos hasta que la voz familiar se escucha a través del aparato.

—Papá —dice con la voz tomada— necesito tu ayuda.

—Albus, ¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunta en seguida al notar el tono.

—No puedo decírtelo, estoy bien, pero necesito que vengas ahora mismo.

—Por dios, Albus…

No necesita mucho más, pues en ese instante oye a su hijo sorber con la nariz y eso le hace imaginar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No sabe que ha ocurrido, pero puede imaginarse la cara de Draco Malfoy con la nariz completamente rota.

Por suerte, Ginny no esta en casa, se encuentra en el extranjero cubriendo un campeonato de quidditch bastante importante. Así que en cuanto se termina de vestir, sin dar ninguna explicación, se aparece en las afueras del campus y corre hacia el edificio donde se encuentra la residencia de su hijo.

Sube las escaleras de tres en tres y llega jadeando hasta el piso donde se encuentra su habitación.

Lo encuentra sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y totalmente asustado. Jamás había visto así a su hijo y solo siente deseos de matar a alguien. Cuando se acerca, Albus levanta la vista y sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como los suyos propios, están perdidos.

Abre la boca, para preguntar que ocurre, pero antes de terminar la primera palabra, Albus le señala hacía la puerta. La mira y se queda estupefacto.

En su puerta, como siempre, hay una placa con su nombre, Albus Severus Potter. Pero debajo alguien ha escrito las palabras “es una puta” y decorando el resto de la pared hay carteles donde dice que Albus se ha propuesto sacarse el título de medimagia haciendo ciertos favores. No dice eso literalmente, pero Harry ha dejado de leer en la primera línea donde decía eso de una forma mucho más explicita.

Albus observa a su padre apretar los labios con fuerza y aplastar el papel con su mano derecha. Luego lo levanta del brazo de un tirón y lo mete para adentro.

—¿Quién ha hecho esto Albus, y porqué? —pregunta nada más cerrar la puerta, que casi tira del portazo.

—Unos compañeros de clase, papá —le dice, y a continuación le cuenta toda la historia.

—¡Panda de degenerados! Coge tus cosas, nos vamos a casa, no pienso dejar que estudies en este antro de mierda —Albus abre los ojos, cree que es la primera vez que oye a su padre usar la palabra “mierda”— ¡voy a hablar con el director, el decano o como diablos se llame el que dirige este sitio! —respira con tanta fuerza que Albus tiene algo de miedo— ¡voy a matar a esos hijos de puta! —grita por ultimo, y eso sí que jamás lo ha oído de su padre.

—¡Papá, espera un segundo! Solo quería que borraras eso e hicieras desaparecer todo, no consigo hacerlo yo solo.

Lo mira de reojo pero no vuelve a decir nada, sale un momento fuera y a los cinco minutos hay dos aurores encargándose de eso, el jefe de seguridad de la residencia y un secretario que no sabe de donde ha salido y es la primera vez que ve.

—¡Voy a sacar a mi hijo de su centro porque su seguridad es una basura! —le grita a los dos—. No puedo creer que se permitan estas cosas, ¿Quién vigila esto? Porque desde luego parece que nadie, esto se ha tardado en hacer bastante tiempo, no se ha hecho en dos minutos cuando dos de mis aurores están tardando casi media hora en retirarlo. ¡Esto no va a quedar así!

—Señor Potter, deberíamos sentarnos en mi despacho y hablar esto tranquilamente.

—¡Qué más da que se hable aquí en medio! —sigue gritando—. Unos chicos han venido a la habitación de mi hijo, han hecho esta porquería y nadie se ha dado cuenta ni se ha quejado, no creo que se quejen porque alguien grite ahora.

—Lo siento —se disculpa el secretario mirando mal al tipo de seguridad— le aseguro que las habitaciones son seguras, señor Potter, su hijo no corre ningún peligro con nosotros. No nos gustaría que cancelara sus estudios.

—Ni a mi tampoco, pero al parecer este sitio no es seguro para él, tendré que buscarle otro que lo sea. Soy experto en hechizos de seguridad, soy auror y… ¡todo el maldito mundo sabe quien soy, joder! Así que asegúrese de que cuando mi hijo vuelva a pisar este sitio, se haya encontrado a los culpables y todo se haya arreglado, si no…

—¡Papá! —interrumpe Albus en ese momento— por favor, tranquilízate. Yo solo quiero que eso sea retirado, no quiero que se castigue o penalice a nadie, sé quien ha sido y porqué ha sido…

—Señor Potter. Sé que está enfadado, es su hijo y es completamente normal, pero, ¿no pensará mandar a Azkaban a unos muchachos por pintar en una puerta? Por muy ofensivo y mal que esté, esto es un caso de vandalismo y bueno, se buscará a los culpables y se les penalizará como se crea conveniente. Pero no puede esperar nada más.

Albus le mira y le sonríe. Ahora que ha pasado más de una hora, que su padre está ahí y que sabe que su puerta volverá a la normalidad está mucho más tranquilo.

Harry parece ir entrando en razón poco a poco, Albus le acaricia el brazo que ha agarrado hace un rato, porque es la primera vez que a tenido miedo de que su padre golpeé a alguien de verdad.

—Es una cosa de críos. Me ha impactado un poco y no me lo esperaba, pero ya ha pasado. Iré a casa esta noche contigo y mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.

Albus recoge algunas cosas y se marcha a casa con Harry. Al principio cree que porque así estará más tranquilo, pero al final parece hacerlo más por su padre que por si mismo, ya que este parece bastante más afectado que él.

Harry le prepara algo de cenar y charlan mientras come. Luego ambos se van a dormir.

No ha podido dormir nada, ha estado todo el tiempo dando vueltas sin sueño y con bastantes cosas en la cabeza. Cuando piensa que quizás debería levantarse a tomarse un vaso de leche caliente, la puerta de su habitación se abre con cuidado y la cabeza de Albus se asoma.

—¿Estás despierto? —le pregunta, aunque es evidente que lo está.

—Pasa, ¿ocurre algo? ¿no puedes dormir?

Harry hace un hueco en su cama y Albus se tumba junto a él.

—Solo estaba pensando y no, no podía dormir.

—Yo estoy igual —le comenta.

—Me siento realmente estúpido, papá —dice mientras se echa las sábanas por encima—. Si hubiese contado todo desde el principio no habría pasado esto. Sé que la relación con Draco no es la normal y…

—Albus —lo interrumpe— nadie tiene que decirte si es normal o no. Nadie, excepto tú, tiene que decidir con quien debes o no debes salir —Albus alza una ceja, porque le parece algo irónico oír eso de su padre, precisamente—. Sé que no os lo he puesto fácil, pero eso es porque eres mi hijo y Draco siempre me ha caído mal. No porque no quiera que salgas con alguien o porque quiera decidir con quien tienes que hacerlo. Además, tú eres mi hijo, solo mio y de tu madre y nosotros somos los únicos con derecho a decidir u opinar con respecto a tu vida. Y ahora, con lo mayor que eres, ni siquiera lo primero.

—Papá, yo realmente respeto lo que vosotros tengáis que decirme, siempre lo he hecho, aunque haya discutido o peleado a veces, pero esto es diferente… simplemente no puedo dejarlo, porque…

—Lo quieres —afirma. Albus asiente—. ¿Y él a ti? No quiero que te haga daño.

—También, más de lo que él quiere admitir. Jamás pensé que esto fuese tan enserio, de verdad, pero es así. Si lo hubiese llamado a él en vez de a ti esta noche, habría quemado la universidad. Habría reaccionado peor que tú, te lo aseguro. De hecho te quería pedir el favor de que no se lo contases. De verdad tengo miedo de que asesine a alguien.

—Ah, así que solo e has llamado por eso —dice haciéndose el ofendido.

Albus sonríe y le abraza.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? ¿O eres demasiado mayor para dormir con tu hijo?

—Te recuerdo, que _tu amigo_ Draco es un mes y medio mayor que yo. ¡Oh, por dios! —dice mientras se tapa la cara— ¡no me puedo creer que salgas con alguien mayor que yo!

Albus se ríe a carcajadas mientras mira a su padre que parece haber devuelto a su cabeza las ideas de no dejarle las cosas fáciles a Draco.

Luego le da un beso y se echa a dormir esperando que al día siguiente las cosas estén un poco mejor.

 

 

 

 


End file.
